1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air bag, particularly to an air bag which is able to securely protect drivers and passengers, and can be compacted and manufactured at a low cost.
2. Prior Art
An air bag system is proposed as a safety device in a collision of various transportation vehicles, especially for collision of vehicles, and it is practically used.
Air bags generally used at present comprise so-called rubber-coated cloths made by coating a fabric of nylon fibers (840 denier) with rubber such as chloroprene.
To manufacture the above rubber-coated air bags, there is the disadvantage that the process is complicated because it is necessary to sew a circular upper cloth and a lower cloth together. It is necessary to sew straps for inflating the air bag into the best shape on them, and then coat the sewn portion with rubber. It is also necessary to fold the air bag to store it in a module. Therefore, the air-bag receptable requires a large space or area, impairing visibility.